


Enemies and allies

by Anais_Silveas



Series: Harley Quinn Season 3 [2]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anais_Silveas/pseuds/Anais_Silveas
Summary: Clayface and King Shark reveal their plans, The Joker is a good Suburban house husband, and Roman opens a gift.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: Harley Quinn Season 3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053905
Kudos: 12





	Enemies and allies

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, one and all

Ivy and Harley were on the couch when they heard the front doors open and close, Harley’s tongue working fastidiously between Ivy’s legs. Panicked, Ivy grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and flung it over the two of them, pulling her knees together to keep Harley still and quiet.

“Ivy! Have you seen Harley? We have a surprise for you both.” Clayface exclaimed, walking into the atrium

“Um... yeah, yeah, I’m sure she’s around.” Ivy managed. Just as she finished speaking, Harley dipped her tongue deeper into her wife, who let out a high-pitched whine, that she tried to cover with a string of coughs.

“Are you alright, Ivy?” King asked

“Yeah, fine, just... a little dehydrated, I think, can the two of you go grab me a glass of water.” Ivy responded, clearly struggling

“Yeah, of course. Don’t know why it requires the both of us, but we’ll go.”

“Thanks.”

Once they were out of sight, Ivy threw the blanket off, and lightly smacked her wife, who was laughing silently, and sitting up.

“Shut up, you are gonna pay for this, Quinzel.” Ivy said, jerking her clothes back on.

“Oh come on, Ive. It’s not like they don’t know we do it.” Harley replied, wearing the widest grin on earth

“Sure, but I’d rather not do it _In front of them_.”

Harley and Ivy halted their discussion as clayface and King Shark re-entered the room.

“Oh, Harley, There you are! We hoped you’d be back soon. We have a surprise for both of you!” Clayface said as King carefully handed Ivy a glass of water

“Oooh! Whatisit? Whatisit? Whatisit?” Harley asked, immediately excited at the mention of a surprise

Clayface spread his plans out on the coffee table in front of them, started to explain, saying “Ivy, we’ll turn the entire top floor into a greenhouse for you, complete with time adjustable sprinklers, and climate control. Harley, we’ll work on sprucing up the exterior with a paint job, and putting in an olympic gym downstairs, as well as a more dangerous training room and armory filled with weapons. For King here, I’ve specified that we would like the second sub-basement to be turned into a seawater pool, with direct access to Gotham Bay, annnndddd on half of the second floor: a full theatre, and cinema! The other half of course would be our habitats, one for Harley and Ivy, one for myself, one for King Shark, and two extras, in case of guests of course we’ll also be completely remodeling the ground floor, installing a proper kitchen instead of using the grungy old Japanese place, and putting in a small library, arcade, and vault.”

“Holy shnikies, Clay...” Harley said

“How did you convince someone to do this for you guys?” Ivy asked, suspicious

“Oh, we don’t need to go into details-“ Clayface began, but King cut him off, blurting “We broke Two Face outta Arkham.”

“Oh, well okay.”

The conversation was cut short by the sound of the front doors opening, and a motorcycle revving. All four “villains” stood, readying themselves for an attack, but relaxed as they watched Batgirl ride her purple Kawasaki into the mall.

“Harley! Ivy! You’re back! Good, I have to tell you something-“ Babs started, but Harley interrupted with “Is it about Black Mask?”

“Y... yeah, how did you know?”

“He already sent a couple a’ goons my way yesterday, don’ worry, I took care of ‘em. Romy’s just a lil’ upset that we busted up his oil drilling gig.”

“You don’t understand, Harley, He’s buying an army.”

“Yeah, he does that, he is one of the wealthier people in the East End. Trust me, I’ve taken care of him before, and I can do it again.”

“Alright Harley, just take of yourself.”

“No problemo, Babsy.”

“Oh, Babs, before you leave,” Ivy said, casting her voice lower, “If you ever want to have the experience of your life: Mine and Harley’s bed is always open.”

Both Harley’s and Babs’ jaws dropped at that declaration.

“I... Um.. don’t... don’t know what’s going on, bye now.” Babs stuttered out before hopping on her bike and driving off.

Ivy propped her feet up in her wife’s lap and hummed to herself.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Joker - no - Jack Napier was giving his girlfriend a foot massage. Something deep inside of him craved this domesticity, something that had allowed him to set aside the chaos and crime that he had lived previously, He hadn’t even shoplifted in the three months since his second bath in chemicals, well that wasn’t true, he had accidentally taken a pack of post-it notes from the grocery store, but by the time he’d realized it was far too late to return and pay for them.

Bethany groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, but Jack patted her knee, saying “Don’t worry, dear I’ll take care of it.”

Once he opened the door, Jack was inclined to shut it immediately because he saw batgirl standing there, anxiously tapping her foot.

“Joker!” She said, “Good, I need your help.”

“Jesus, why can’t you people just leave me alone? I already told Bats that I was done with this life. I don’t want to be in my old environment anymore, it’ll screw with my progress!”

“Joker, it’s about Harley. Black Mask is buying an army just to go after her, and I don’t think she knows what she’s in for.”

“Harley can take care of herself, she’s a big girl, besides I told you, I’m done.”

Babs returned to her bike dejectedly, but Jack spoke again from the doorway, saying “Hey, Batbrat! I’ll give her a call.”

* * *

Black Mask knew that Harley Quinn was more than a two goon problem, in fact he had expected those two men to die, but they had given him information more valuable than Harley Quinn’s head: a weakness, granted her weakness wasn’t very weak, but that meant little, because Roman had a very old gift he’d been waiting to open.

More years ago than he’s willing to admit, he received a gift, it was the only thing his father had given him, his company he’d given to the board, his wealth had gone to those damn orphans, and the house had burned down, but _this_ , this was powerful. Roman slipped the scroll out of the box it had lived in for forty five long years. Written in a script of ancient Bodish, this scroll was gifted to Charles Sionis by Ra’s Al Ghul in exchange for a favor in Gotham. Roman had spent years learning Tibetic just to read it, but when he did, he knew how powerful it could be.

The crime lord unfurled his scroll carefully, so as not to rip the ancient paper, and he began to read, translated he spoke: “ _Ghosts of old, our Assassin brothers, the living world awaits, your master calls, to conquer death, to rise and prove yourself great.”_

As he finished, Roman felt the air grow cold around him, and whispers filled the room, growing louder and louder until-

“Master, what would you have us do?” Spoke two voices, rising up from behind Sionis.

Black mask turned sharply, to find two semi-solid spectres standing there, dressed in thick Tibetan fur, with blades sheathed at their sides.

“Well, shades, I want you to bring me Poison Ivy. Dead or Alive, I don’t care which.”


End file.
